GS Bella's Life
by giftedwrappedkitty
Summary: I've retooled this story, please go read Growing Up Unstable.
1. Another Bump in the Rode

Authours note: This is my first fic, I don't have no beat to read over this so sorry for the typos y'll. Sorry I'm failing english 'cause I'm no good at spelling and stuff so If you'd like to bate for me send me a PM and we'll talk ;)

The stik in my harnd turned pink. "Christ" I mumbled lighting my pipe. "All I need is a fucking babe" Bella thought lookin at her growin belly while smoking her pipe filled with the finest crack this side of Chicago.

Nock Nock

"Bella angel beatiful cakes, are you coming down for lunch?" Charlie my father and lover asked softly.

"CHill the fuck out old man, I'll be down in a minute!" Christ so fucking pusting. I said ashing my pipe.

I shoved all my drug shit in my crack box and threw th stike out and went out to the kitchen downstears.

"So old man was for dinner" I aksed feelling a little fuzzy from the crack I just smoke.

"Your favoutire pet lobsetr" Charlie said looking at me with a fooxy grin. he lend over for a kiss

I kissed him back and it got pretty heated pretty fast. Shown he had me up on the conter pounding me loike a raw meat. HE cum pretty fast and i graped a napkin and cleandup the mess.

"Where the fucks my lobseter? Pa?" I saked getting annoyed by my stomach grownling.

"Right here pet" He said holding up a plate of freash river lobster he had caught that day while fishing with he's BFF Billy.

Yeah my life is pretty fucked up but it's a hole hell of a a lot of fun.

To be countued,... 


	2. Enter The Wolf

**author note: **I tired post links to my story on a coupe LJ communittys and one of em got rejeted cuz and I quote "Glancing at the first chapter, it is DEFINITELY not fitting for an Edward/Bella community.". That bullshit how can you tel by glancing at the first chaptr? This storry will have many paringings by one of the man coupls will be Ed/Bella. The first couple chaps of Twilight didn't have ED/Bella do they not read them? I'm pissed at that community but ohs well hopfully y'll like my storry any way )

But I"d like to thanks my first reviewer **StrawberryRocket** u totally rock )

* * *

I was drivving to scool in my old truck going bout 30 miles a hour when Jacob Black passed me on his moterclky going about a 100 miles pre hour with his boyfrend Mike Newton hanging on as tight as he can could. Jacob is my bff he's an Indiana and a werewolf. He's a totally beffcake really tall and his body temp was really high all the times. He use to be in luv with me until he finally imprinted on Mike both of them us to be in luv with me cuz for some reasons I totally don't see they think I'm hottie.

as I pull up to scool I see Mike jumping of the bike giving a big kiss to Jacob sayin he'd see him laters.

"Hey Jake" I say stepping out while taking a drakk of my sig

"Nothing much Bells where the bloody sucker at?" he asked in that smartass tone that I hate.

"Non of your damn busniss wolfy boy!" I yelled walking away

Edward my boyfried was a vampire and werewolfs and vams were mortal enimes in washitan for some reasons. SO my boyfrien hated my BFF whic sucked.

To be countinned tomorrow...

* * *

_**PLZ REVEW GUYS IT MEANS ALOT! )**_


	3. Hallway Talking

I walk to my lockr to see my femal BFF Alice standing there. Alie was Eds little adobpeted sister, their family was counfushing so it don't really matter.

"Sup Al? YOu lookin skinnz bitch!" I said with a wink.

"You think" She said flownting her skinnz frame "I haven't drank in two weeks, drop 12vle pounds so fair" She said proudle

Who knew vampires could be anoxie. She stopped drink anmil blood 4 week ago belcause jasper her boyfriend/borther said she was looking lik a fat ass pixei.

"The crazings are killing my fat ass, I swear I want to hunt one of tose snorrty teens dow right now and suck em dry" She rampbled on and on about blood I toned her out think about my own crazings.

WHat am I gonna do about this baby. A child of fucking inces what will Ed say/ will he dump me? That would really suck he is afte all the hottest guy in all of FORKs. I'de tolltaly kill myself if he left me. With that I elt a coll icy kiss on my check

"Beutty how are you today my deer, your window was close last night what was up?" he ask slinging an arm around my thin wasit (mush thinner then alices I thought evily).

I stumpled trying to come up with a lie, beuc the truth I con't speak. Why would I let you sneking in my room last night Edward? Hmmmm let my thinkg maybe cuz I was blowing my father til one then pastes out on the foor by his bed. THis fucking affair was getting my dow.

"I had cramps and a mighty annyoyting floow last night, bleed threw the tampon on to my undies I though the stmell wood get to ya" I lied.

"You on the rag Bels? Funny I cat smell it. Fuck Id kill for a steamin cup of Vampire tea right now. Felll like donating a tea bag BElla Luv" ALice aske seriealy lickin the Rags to Riches Dazzle Glass from MAC of her thin lips.

"Fuc no you sick lez"If I reall had my perid I would have give one too her. The thouget my me laugh in my head. Funncking baby killing all my fun.

"Fuck guys Jac pounded my tiny ass wit his hug wif dick last night, I don't tink I'll be abl to sit threw class the ride here mad my ass beed again fuck I think I gonn cry agin it hur so fucking bad. How do ya tell youre imprinted luv that his dic is too big in human or worlf frum and your dad is gettting supsice about the medacle pills sic you have to go to the ER every week for stiges in anus. I'm os conused my cant I ever be the bottom fuck!" Mike rambl on on just life ever other scool day he didn't get that nobody card bout his six life.

Ass we walk to class I hit a small thunb in my belly, I let a smal gasp out.

"Whats wrong luv?" Edward asked

Too be contuided...

**Please Review!**

**Come on Guys over 200 hits and only one review!**


	4. Shock to the System

**Thanks to the reviewers ****MackeyPac****, ****xDreamOn'94**** & ****barbiedoll123****. It means so much to me ) **

**!!**

"Whats wrong luv?" Edward asked

"oH nothin jus some gas" I lied siently telling th e babby to lay stil.

"So I was thining about maybee taking some laxetives" Alic said like her had ADHD

"Dude wat u talkin out vamps dont shit, do they?" Mike asked lik a pumpass

I toned ut the reticuls conv and started thining out was te tell Edward about the bay and how I should tel my father. This was gonn be diffectuly cuz their both so dan controllin and don't understan shita out me. Edwad will try to giv anotuerh intervention like that chick Allison from the show on A&E who was addicted to computer duster that bitch was crazy **(A/N if you haven't seen that episode check it out on utube)**. He thin the crak screws wit my head and myakes me do shit I norma wouldn't which is a lie. Pulz I'm aftaid he'll kill Charlie, my daddyo isn't wone of those creepy pas he's just lonely sine my mom was a ttoally whoer and left him when I was a baby. I finally cam up wit a plan

**My Plan **

_**Step 1.**_ Stop fucking Charlie

_**Step 2.**_ Lay of the crack for awhile

_**Step 3.**_ Tell Edward I was rapped by Eric

_**Step 4.**_ Bail Edward out of jail (He'll no doubt either kill or hurt poor Eric)

_**Step 5.**_ Wait a couple weeks then tell everyone I'm pregnant

_**Step 6.**_ Have Edward pay for the abortion

Teh I can get bac to the crack and fuckin Charlie sin Edward wont fuck me Ineed a relice soemwehere. I'll just have to get on thep ill before han.

Righ when I wa wondeing if they hand oony duster in the puter lab somebod run down the hall way and nock me over and I het my head o nthe waterfonting and I smell blood beofore I black out.

To be contunited...

**!!**

**Please Remember to Review**

**and **

**please check out my other stories **


	5. Author Note

This story started out as a CRACK!FIC meaning a story that is poorly written with an unbelievable plot, I decided to take it too the next level by writing it as if I were a dyslexic five year old with no sense of the English language, because I found it amusing. My plan was too write a few chapters well too mix it up. But now thinking about it I think I could take this story and make it into something more then just a joke. I've taken the last chapter and started a new story **"Growing Up Unstable"**, this story will continue what this one started but in a serious fashion. So if you liked this story please go over to the new one and continue to follow the story.

Thanks :)


End file.
